


Iron Man's New Tech

by PaperFox19



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fetish, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Stripping, Yaoi, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>avenger's request for yusiko. Iron Man surprises Hawkeye with a new piece of tech the assassin falls prey to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man's New Tech

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Hawkeye was in the training room alone working up quite a sweat. Tony Stark came in sporting a white spaghetti strap shirt that clung to his muscled body a pair of expensive sweat pants. He had a metal band around his right wrist. “Yo Hawkeye was wondering if you’d like to test a new device I’ve invented.” The look on Tony’s face had the blonde alert. “I guess.”

Tony hit the button on the bracelet and it shot out a blue light. The light disintegrated Hawkeye’s clothing. His sweaty body was exposed Hawkeye blushed and tried to cover himself. Tony pressed a button and metal bands clamped onto the blonde’s wrists and lifted them up in the air exposing his sweaty hairy pits. “Stark!! What is this?!”

“This is my disinta-fabricator.” He grabbed the man’s cock and gave it a few strokes. “And this is called having fun.” Hawkeye blushed and he grew hard under the play boy’s touch. “You know I’m gonna get you for this.” The blonde said and Tony smirked. “Looking forward to it.” Tony removed his shirt and lifted his arm exposing his hairy pit he grabbed Hawkeye’s eye and pushed him into the pit.

The blonde groaned at the scent and as the hairs tickled his nose. “Come on lick it get a good taste.” Hawkeye growled but reluctantly began to lick Tony’s hairy pits. He blushed as his cock pulsed in the dark haired male’s hand. ‘Damn it why am I enjoying this?’

Once both his pits were licked, Tony returned the favor nuzzling the blonde hair before lapping at the sweaty hairy pit. Unlike Hawkeye he knew what he wanted he gave long licks savoring the taste and the feel of the hair against his tongue. Tony licked both pits clean of sweat and his hands came up to tease the man’s nipples. “Look how horny you are just from a little pit licking.”

“Ahh stop ahh that…” Hawkeye moaned. Tony opened his mouth and began to drool into his mouth. Hawkeye blushed and got the mixed taste in his mouth, he swallowed the spit blushing like mad. Tony smirked and began to spit into it filling Hawkeye’s mouth full of saliva.

The blonde swallowed and his cock ached now he wanted to cum so bad and Stark was only teasing him. “Stark please need to cum now!!”

Tony moved them into the 69 position with him on top. “Make nice to my cock and I’ll be nice to yours.” Tony said before nudging his hard cock at the male’s lips. Hawkeye opened up and Tony thrust his dick in gagging the male slightly. His hair balls brushed against the blonde’s face as he fucked his mouth. He took the blonde’s sweaty cock into his mouth and with great skill sucked him. He bobbed his head perfectly giving long sucks. His tongue ran along a vein before swirling around the head.

Hawkeye moaned at Tony’s skill the moans sending pleasure through Iron Man’s cock. Hawk Eye came first after being teased for so long he was no match for Tony’s skill. He came and Stark sucked him down. Stark came next flooding Hawkeye’s mouth with thick cum. He gagged slightly but ended up swallowing the man’s spunk.

Tony pulled off him. “Ok you had your fun now let me go and restore my clothes.” Tony grinned and pressed another button a new set of bands came out and bound Hawkeye’s feet. “Hey!!”

“Have fun.” Tony said before leaving the room. ‘Huh?’

A few seconds later Thor and Hulk came in buck naked thanks to Tony’s new device. The two smirked down at him and he gulped. Hulk licked and sucked at his crotch while fingering the male’s ass. Thor had his hairy pit offered to Hawkeye and the human blonde was forced to lick the hairy pit. ‘Oh he’s gonna pay for this…’ Hawkeye sword as he was molested by the heroes. When Thor went to suck his cock Hulk moved to lap at his hairy pits.

When they were done with him they left him covered in their hot spunk and the bands finally came off. Hawkeye sought revenge but every time he got close to him his clothes disintegrated and he got molested by the male avengers. He got to taste every male’s hairy pits by far Tony’s was the best.

End


End file.
